


失落之地2

by niver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niver/pseuds/niver
Summary: 每章cp不一样所以没加在序列里，杂食的姑娘可以点进我的主业看





	失落之地2

斑上岛去探查那里的情报已经有十来天了。

这段时间以来，除了斑上岛之前让鹰递回来的信，没有任何关于斑的消息。而关于岛的情报还是像原先一样，并未引起其他国家的注意，没有任何新的变化。

但柱间越来越觉得不安。

以斑的实力探查一座小岛远不需要这么长的时间，尤其斑在上岛前向他说明的，那岛上的某样东西对他有着致命的吸引力。如果斑所感受到的和他现在一样的话，实在不难想象斑绝对是被“那个”绊住了脚步。

但是普通忍者去查探根本带不回什么有用的信息，他们甚至连岛的具体位置都找不到。笼罩在云雾中，像海市蜃楼一样，完全辨不清具体的方位。

柱间又想起那日心口突如其来的刺痛。这绝对不是什么好兆头，所以他才力排众议让人去打探消息，甚至暗中部署必要的时候自己走一趟。

到现在为止大概已经是他不得不去的时候了。

扉间坚决反对他的意见。毕竟是火影，贸然离开对整个村子的运转都会有影响。

“扉间，其它的东西我已经安排好了，我也会留下一个木遁分身在村子里。”柱间的语气不容拒绝，事实上，每当柱间拿定主意之后，都没有人能阻止他，“除了你，没人会知道我不在。”

“什么时候……”

该死的。宇智波斑，每次大哥会瞒着他做什么事都是因为宇智波斑。

“你没有想过那座岛就是针对你们的陷阱吗？哪有那么巧，偏偏别人都感受不到，就只有你们……”扉间说不下去了，其实他也对那座岛有着隐约的感知。那种感觉太可怕了，也许是因为他身为感知型忍者，本身的感知力就比较强的原因。哪怕是用工作和实验强压住那丝律动他也能听见那若有似无的呼唤。

“我去吧。”扉间屈服了，“我去，我也能感知到那座岛的位置。比起身为火影的大哥，怎么看都是我去比较合适吧。”

但柱间没有让步：“扉间，这不是普通的情报任务。在村里我主要只是作为一个武力威慑而已，哪次和大名交涉以及复杂的文字工作不是由你完成的？而且我的查克拉量足够大，维持一个木遁分身完全没有问题。”

还有一个原因，斑虽然最终放弃了对扉间的复仇，但他还是尽量希望两人不要碰面。他承受不起任何的意外。

就像以往的每一次一样，扉间没能说服他大哥。

连传说中的九大尾兽都能抓回来，只有柱间和斑联手的话，一座小岛应该不在话下吧。

就算岛上真的有什么古怪，但逃出来应该是不成问题的。这个世界上没人会质疑忍界之神和忍界修罗的实力。

包括柱间自己都是这么想的。

没有什么问题在他找到斑之后不能解决。

他意外的很清楚，与其说是这座岛对他的吸引力，不如说是岛上的斑对他有吸引力。

突然强烈的感知是在斑上岛之后才产生的。而如果说岛上有什么对他特别重要的话，也只会是他的天启，斑而已。

找到斑并不如他想象中的困难。

几乎在踏上岛屿的一瞬间，柱间就感知到了斑的查克拉。他能精确地辨别出，原本在移动的斑的查克拉在感知到他以后停下了动作。

斑在等他过去。

这个认知极大地鼓舞了柱间。他甚至来不及观察这岛上的异常，就直奔着斑的方向而去了。

“斑！”

让柱间意外的是斑身边的那个人。

不管是脸还是查克拉，都应该是斑已经死去的弟弟泉奈所有的。

“你是……泉奈？”柱间试探着开口。

泉奈只是轻哼一声作为回应。倒是斑宠溺地揉了揉泉奈的头，对柱间确认：“是泉奈。”

“我从神树上折下一丫树枝，用作媒介从黄泉将泉奈的魂魄拉回了此世。很不可思议吧。”斑久违的用浸着笑意的话语向柱间解释，“到目前为止还没发现这对泉奈的身体有什么影响。但我不想泉奈靠近那两处，正好你来了，明天再去查看一下吧。”

“你是说……黄泉和神树？”柱间略皱起眉感知了一下，那棵神树的模样清晰地出现在柱间的脑海中，绿色的光芒甚至和他的呼吸相呼应着。

柱间不自觉地将一只手放在自己的心口：“斑，你是说，你折了神树主干的一丫新枝吗？在你上岛的那天？”

“没错，怎么，你能听见？”

“听见什么？我只是隐约有些感觉。”

“不，没什么。”

“哥哥，你们在打什么哑谜啊。”泉奈不高兴地抱着斑的胳膊，很不高兴这种自己被排除在外的感觉。

“在说关于这座岛的情报。这个岛屿有些奇怪，尤其是那处湖泊和神树，所以我才一直不想你靠近。”斑很自然地给泉奈顺毛，“明天我和柱间去看看，你乖乖的待在营地不要乱跑，嗯？”

泉奈不高兴地撇着嘴，但还是接受了斑的安排。

“哦哦， 斑，我们的营地在哪？”

柱间对于斑和泉奈的相处模式完全没有意见。看什么看，斑本来就是这么温柔的一个人啊。

泉奈能回来真是太好了，他由衷地为斑感到高兴。这也意味着他和斑之间最后隔阂也被消除了。

“嗯？之前搭了一个树屋，但不是很结实。你就在这里再建一个吧。”或许是之前寻找尾兽的时候已经使唤柱间使唤地顺手，斑完全没觉得让柱间建房子有什么不对。

心道果然如此的柱间毫不迟疑地使出木遁·三室一厅四柱家之术，一幢木屋直接在林间空地上拔地而起。

这个技能看得泉奈咂舌，不得不说真的是十分方便的忍术。

“时候也不早了，我们去找点吃的东西。柱间你可以在这里感知下自然之力有什么不同，晚上想吃什么，山鸡兔子之类的？”

“抓到什么都行，要我催生点蘑菇吗？”柱间正在给木屋完善细节，闻言头也不回地答应。

“也可以。”说着，斑就和泉奈进了林子。

这里的能量的确与别处不同，甚至比湿骨林的木之气更加浓郁。是“神树”的原因吗？

开启仙人模式之后感受着周身活跃的自然之力，随手撒了点孢子竟然很快就长出了一大片肥美的草菇。这种整个世界都同他亲近的感觉……

柱间抬手覆上身边的一棵树，放空大脑让自己与其融为一体。然后柱间感受到自己就变成了这棵树、这片树林、这座岛屿。他看见了斑在林中寻觅猎物的身影，他看见了神树上忙碌的动物族群，他看见了斑所说的那个湖泊。

他看见了湖泊里，他自己的倒影。

他的倒影渐渐化作泉奈的模样，冲他讽刺地一笑。

有一丫树枝，变得焦黑。

“你是把以后几天的蘑菇全都催生出来了吗？”待柱间回过神，就见斑手里拿着一朵蘑菇，上下颠着，正无奈地看着他，“你的查克拉多到没地方用了？”

“哈哈，不是啦，我就撒了个孢子。”柱间笑着摸摸后脑勺，“感觉这里的自然之力好像很亲近我的样子。”

柱间下意识地将他所看见的画面隐瞒。

柱间隐隐觉得，神树和他有着什么联系。

之前斑说“听见”，他应该也是察觉到了什么。

在靠近湖泊的前一秒，柱间迟疑了：“斑，我们回去吧。”

斑意外地看向他：“你也觉得这里不对劲，为什么不调查清楚呢？”

“我很不安。你知道，能让我感到不安的情况实在少之又少，但是越靠近这个湖泊我就越觉得不对，似乎……会有很糟糕的事情发生。”

然而异变就在此刻出现，原本平静无波的湖水突然沸腾起来，一根不断散发着腐朽之气的藤蔓自水中窜出，飞速地向着斑袭来。

斑灵敏地躲过这波袭击，手上利落地结印使出豪火灭却。

藤蔓被火焰覆盖的地方片片剥落，漂浮在水面上，仍在缓缓地燃烧着。

斑突然脑海一阵刺痛，再睁开眼时，他正被藤蔓束缚着，不断向着泥水翻涌的暗处下沉。

又一根藤蔓拉住了他，冰冷的湖水消磨着斑的意志，他只能依稀辨认出那似乎是柱间的木遁。紧接着，柱间也出现在了他的眼前。

束缚着斑的藤蔓像枯木那样彻底破碎了，而后柱间的木遁将他们二人层层包裹，隔离湖水。

木遁再放开的时候，他们似乎到达了神树的内部。

在这里，柱间心脏处的抽痛越发明显，攥着胸口衣物的那只手用力到指节发白。斑刚回过神就看见了他这般痛不欲生的模样。

“柱间！”

“斑……”柱间艰难地睁开眼，看着斑焦急的眼神努力扯出一个微笑，“我没事，别担心。”

那阵突如其来的疼痛也确实很快就消失了。

柱间靠着树干坐起来，面色又恢复了正常情况下的红润：“看吧，我就说没事的。”

柱间掩饰得很好。

在被睡梦中的斑突然睁开眼抓个现行之前，他一直掩饰得很好。

“呵呵……”柱间干笑着撑起身，眼神乱转似乎在思考他要怎么解释自己夜里偷偷跑过来偷袭的问题。

但是在他想到怎么解释之前，就被斑一把抓住领子扯过去狠狠地亲了一口。

说是亲，可能咬更合适。

“我从来不知道你千手柱间竟然是个怂包？”

最近一直隐隐作痛的心脏突然被放开了。

虽然被骂了怂包但柱间却好像从来没有这么开心过。他低着头傻笑，在斑看的忍不住皱眉之后抬眼，冲着斑道：“斑，我喜欢你。”

说完，不等斑的回答就捧着他的脸吻下去。

斑被猛然扑上来的柱间又压倒在床上。嫌弃地啧了一声但是并没有将柱间推开的动作。

像是觅食的小动物一样把舌头探进对方的嘴里胡乱地舔舐着，掠过唇齿之后又骚刮着上颚，最后在对方的配合下包裹着斑的舌头往回拖。吃得津津有味。

在终于满足地放开以后，一条银线连接着双方微微探出的舌尖，反射着月亮的莹莹光辉。

柱间顺着银线的方向又舔了一下斑的嘴唇，最后在嘴角轻轻地咬上一口，算是结束了这个吻。

第二天柱间和斑又来到了神树的所在地。

只是靠近，那些枝丫就小幅度地晃了晃，似乎在向柱间表达亲近。

往里走的时候，根须不像斑第一次来时那样自觉避让，反倒是不断凑近在二人身上磨蹭着。

知道是因为柱间的原因这树有些亢奋，斑也不以为意，一路艰难地向内部挪动，终于完全地被包裹在内。

“喂，柱间，你不能叫它们放开我吗？”斑只能堪堪露出一张脸来。

“好像不行。”柱间挠了挠脸，略有些不好意思地道，“因为这似乎是我的想法。”

“哈？你想干什么？”

“想把斑据为己有。”柱间突然一脸认真地说。

“好吧，我知道这不可能。”柱间垂下眼睑，“只限今日，斑只属于我一个人，可以吗？”

“啧。”斑简直想翻一个白眼，“你这话说的我好像有拒绝的权力一样。”

“当然有啊，谁能违抗斑的意愿对你做什么呢。”柱间亲亲蜜蜜地挨蹭过来，“不过斑不会拒绝我的吧。”

“啊，我什么时候拒绝过你。”

斑的内心简直一阵烦躁，活了几十年他突然意识到自己竟然是一个不懂得拒绝的人。细细想来，他真的极少拒绝别人的请求。虽然随便也没什么人敢拜托他做事就是了。

看着柱间傻笑的模样斑没脾气地叹了口气，发现自己简直被对方吃得死死的。

但是其他的都好说，那些不断往他衣服里钻的根系真的是不能忍。虽然第一次来的时候就发现了这些根须意外地很干净，但是他就是觉得心里发毛。

“要做就做，你能不能把这些烦人的东西解开。”

“做不到……因为这些就好像是我意识的分身一样。我完全控制不住地想和斑更亲近些。”柱间伸手摩挲着斑的脸颊，这里可以说是他的主场，整棵神树都随他的心意而动。但他也因此被本能控制，理智所能带来的压制越来越失效。

在柱间完全没有结印的情况下，仙人纹逐渐在他脸上浮现。

斑甚至有一种柱间的手都变为了树枝的错觉。

“喂，先说好，我可只答应了某个叫做千手柱间的人会陪他一天。可不包括这些乱七八糟的树的意志。”

柱间睁大眼睛，在斑看不见的位置有一丝神采飞速地掠过他的眼球。柱间笑着，在斑的颈窝蹭了蹭。

“我知道了。”

缠人的根须窸窸窣窣地从斑的衣服里退出来，又恢复最开始的模样，避让着为两人打开一条通向内部的道路。

柱间在斑尚未反应过来之前将人打横抱起，在林间穿梭着，很快到达内部的空地。

树根纠结成一个平台，柱间抱着斑坐在上面。

直到现在斑才能把原先被根须扯得七零八落的衣服理好。柱间就这样看着他的动作，也不说什么。

待斑把自己整理好，抬头看着柱间笑眯眯的模样才觉得有什么不对。似乎他没有整理的必要？

不不不，还是不一样。

斑敲了敲柱间的额头：“怎么，真变成榆木脑袋了？”

柱间晃了晃，好像在确认这个情况。然后，他才说：“斑，我觉得自己快被这棵树同化了。”

“同化？嗯？”斑挑了挑眉毛，他按着柱间的后脑勺，眼里旋出万花筒的纹样，“看着我的眼睛，柱间。”

周围的世界一瞬间变得空白，整个空间只有斑和他的存在。

“现在脑子清醒点了吗？”

的确，在斑的世界里，就不会感受到神树对他的影响了。

“如此看来，神树的确能左右我的思绪。”柱间若有所思道，“那斑你呢？是那片湖泊？”

“大概吧。但我只能听见黄泉之下透出来的声音，并不能像你这样控制对方。”

身处这个空间，二人的迤逦想法散失得一干二净。他们就目前所掌握的情报彼此交换分析，试图理清现在的情况。

然而并没等他们得出一个像样的结论，斑的脸色就徒然一变。然后两人就从那个空间退了出来。

柱间刚回神重新掌控身体的控制权，瞬间就又变得大脑一片空白。

此时他正埋头纠缠着斑的唇舌，下身也进入了斑的内里，微微耸动着。

明明上一刻还在和斑一本正经地讨论，他们的身体却因为失去精神的压制而本能地开始交合。

这算怎么回事，他和斑的第一次，就发生在他们二人没有意识的情况下？！

“斑……”柱间的声音有些发抖，他竭力控制着自己的动作，但其实他的眼睛已经像野兽一般发红。

斑的下腹被柱间撑得酸涩不已，然而对方此刻一动不动，让他自尾椎向上的酥麻痒意不得消解。难受得紧。

“你倒是动啊！”本该是盛怒的模样，却因为微锁的喉间化为细碎的娇嗔。

这无疑是给柱间又添了一把火。

眼下这种情况，什么理智分析可都去他的吧！

柱间再度狠狠地咬上斑的嘴唇，虽然对两个男人间的性事不太了解，但也依靠本能动作着。

人的情感和理智本来是用来控制兽性的，但如若爱抚之人是情感寄托的对象，那将是更为强力的催化。

两人如同野兽般彼此撕咬着。斑在柱间背后用力的手刚掐出於痕，仙人体的能力又瞬间将其化开。反倒是斑白皙的身体上被留下了青青紫紫的痕迹，尤其双腿间被禁锢的手指印，颜色似乎还有加深的趋势。

但现在二人无暇顾及这些，只有在柱间试图给斑的脖子上也烙下专属的印记时，斑才牵动着残存的理智捂住了对方的嘴。

“不可以，这里……泉奈会看见。”

现在的柱间可不能体谅斑的心情。虽然因为不愿让心爱的人为难而放弃了继续的动作，但心中的郁气也使得他进攻越发猛烈起来。

虽然体力强悍但说起来也是第一次做这种事情，尤其对象还是人形尾兽千手柱间。斑剧烈地喘息着，好像所有东西都超脱了自己的控制。

“柱间你……稍微慢一点。”

然而柱间充耳不闻，手上甚至还将斑的腿进一步向下压，使得斑不得不抬高腰腿才能接受对方的挺进。

这样的姿势也让内部的刺激越发强烈，斑虚靠在腹部的胳膊甚至能感觉到柱间的前端顶得他的小腹不断隆起。

发了狠，揪着对方的长发将他正在胸口肆掠的头向后扯：“让你慢一点啊！”

抬起头的柱间，那眼中满盛的悲伤却又让斑松了手。

“你真是……”斑撇开眼想要逃避，但最终屈服般地抬手抚平了柱间眉峰的褶皱。

斑屈起一条腿踩在柱间的腰腹上，让他退开些。自己就这么没遮没拦地暴露在对方的目光下。

“都这样你还不满意吗？”

撑着身子坐起来，又膝行一步搂着柱间的脖子从他腰上坐下，凝视着柱间的眼睛：“你在难过些什么？”

柱间揽着斑的腰，轻柔地同他接吻。

“不……只要斑还在我身边，就没什么可难过的。”


End file.
